tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Jo'Khar
is a Khajiit enchanter, and a vampire. He was initially the Army Enchanter and later Court Wizard for Daric Lariat during his rebellion. Sometime after that he returned to the College of Winterhold and started teaching Enchanting there. Early Life Jo'Khar joined the College of Winterhold sometime before the 1st Great War as a student. By the time the Skyrim Civil War started he had already finished his studies and left the College. He started a family in Skyrim and lived with them for quite sometime, but one day they were attacked by a vampire and everyone was killed, except Jo'Khar who lived. During the attack he contracted Vampirism. Jo'Khar has been hunting the vampire that killed his family but he decided to leave Skyrim and eventually made his way to High Rock. There he decided to put his enchanting skill to use and joined up with Daric Lariat's army as their enchanter. RPs Character Form *Class: Mage, Enchanter *Skills: Master Enchanting, Expert Destruction/Alteration, Adept Sneak/Conjuration/Restoration *Powers: Night Eye, Vampire's Seduction, Embrace of Shadows. *Equipment: Master Robes, College Boots, Mage Circlet, Arcane Ring. Return of the Septim Dynasty I Jo'Khar mostly stayed in the army's camp and only acted as their enchanter for most of Daric's war in High Rock. It wasn't until their arrived in Evermore that he even met Daric face-to-face. The king had come to his tent so he could refill the enchantment on his sword. He did as Daric asked and refilled the enchantment with a filled grand soul gem. Daric told the khajiit that he had been watching him and noticed that he had great magical talent, a talent he thought was wasted on being an enchanter. Daric asked Jo'Khar to join him in battle as his Court Wizard. He agreed and an hour later when the army marched on Evermore he followed Daric. When the battle started Jo'Khar stayed close to Daric and cast spells at the enemy troops. When a platoon of Orcs arrived to aid in defending Evermore Jo'Khar turned his attention to them. Daric asked him if he knew any useful spells to use against the enemy. He then cast dual Chain Lightning and managed to stagger a group of Legionnaires, the spell drained a good portion of his magicka. After the king and his horsemen took down the staggered Legionnaires he went to see if the khajiit was okay. When the khajiit replied that he was Daric ordered him to go take out the catapults and to meet up with general Roderic. Jo'Khar entered the city through the main gate, which had been opened by Roderic and his group of Blades, and found the general fighting near them. He told the Breton about the king's orders and Roderic told him to follow as they headed to the artillery. They were able to get pretty close to the catapults without being noticed as the men manning them were too occupied with the battle. The enemy general spotted them though, and ordered a group to intercept them. Leading that group was a powerful pyromancer. Roderic told Jo'Khar to continue after the catapult while he stayed back to keep the enemy busy. He ran to the catapults as fast as he could and then destroyed them with a Chain Lightning spell. After that he returned to aid Roderic against the pyromancer and his subordinates. He cast Chain Lighting on them, while Roderic cast a fireball, which took care of most of the subordinates. Daric and a group of horsemen galloped into the city through the main gate. The pyromancer cast a wall of flames at them. Jo'Khar was too late to stop the spell but he cast a Lightning Bolt at the pyromancer. The enemy mage was able to block the spell with a ward, but since he cast it too late it left him staggered. He cast another Lightning Bolt and then cast Steadfast Ward with his other hand. The pyromancer cast a firebolt at the khajiit's spell, causing an explosion. Return of the Septim Dynasty II Trivia *Jo'Khar's name was Kiyomori but it was changed to something more lore-friendly after the person that RPed him left. Category:Khajiit Category:Characters Category:The Burned-Mane Canon Category:Vampires Category:Mages Category:College of Winterhold Category:Males